Various devices exist for use in an aerobic exercise program. One type of device which has met with great success is a bench or step for aerobic step or climbing. For example, a form of single step climbing has been developed during which the user would repeatedly step up and down from a single step. An important feature for making the device capable of wide spread appeal is to permit it to be customized to the needs of the particular user in height adjustability. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,218 issued to William T. Wilkinson there is disclosed one manner of achieving this height adjustability. Other patents and pending applications of William T. Wilkinson disclose other useful variations for accomplishing that result.